Lost
by Swissalo
Summary: The world was never meant to understand the love of a mother and her child


Lost 

**By**: SilverRose82

------

          Serena cried out in pain as she heard the far away voices of doctors and nurses around her encourage her to push. With the help of a nurse or two she sat up, the strains of labor could be seen on her sweat-covered face. Leaning her head back, she flopped back down on the bed, letting herself regain her breath as she listened for the cries of her child. Glancing over at the nurse beside her, her eyes widened slightly before the nurse turned to smile at her, pushing back Serena's bangs she moved to help the doctor. No sound came from the newborn infant as doctors and nurses busied around the baby cleaning up the liquid that had been her home for nine months.

          "What's wrong with my baby?" Serena asked fearfully, her blue eyes widened as she turned to the nurse on her other side, when she got no answer, her arm shot out, her delicate hand grabbing the woman's forearm tightly. The blue haired nurse beside her also smiled, but no words escaped her lips as she turned to watch the doctors' work on the child. "What's wrong with my child!?"

          "Nothing." The head doctor told her with a disturbed smile, holding the child close to him, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Moving to stand beside Serena's bed, he studied the beautiful silvery blonde woman before him, her blue eyes laced with worry about her daughter. Her arms reaching out to hold the small bundle, her eyes pleading to see her child, gazing at her tan skin he placed the child into her arms before leaving the room to speak to the expecting father.

          Serena smiled down at the small child, pushing away the blanket the covered her head she gasped, fingering the jet black tuffs she watched as deep blue almost onyx shaded eyes gazed up at her, the infant's pale skin contrasting her and her husband's. But her blue eyes held nothing but love for the small life that had been created. Looking up as the door opened she could see the confusion written over her husband's face as he walked over to the bed to gaze at his daughter. His own blonde hair fell into his eyes as he peered at child lying peacefully in his wife's arms. As onyx eyes turned to gaze at him, he shuttered at the lurking evil within the tiny child, smiling at his wife he walked back out of the room without so much as a word. Serena watched him leave sadly, but her gaze turned back to her child and she smiled once more.

          "You're perfect, I'm going to treat you like a princess." Serena whispered to her child, grasping her baby's chubby fingers she laid back content, listening to the noises of the hospital with slight concern but mostly listening to the breathing of the baby in her arms.

------

          "There's something evil about that child." Andrew told Serena's friends when he walked back into the waiting room. Mina looked up at him like he was crazy for saying that his own child was evil, her light blue eyes studied him for a second before looking over at Raye who was the next person to go see Serena. Her friend's violet eyes were betraying her as she slowly made her way to the door, a good luck charm was gripped tightly in her hand. Black hair was pulled away from her face, back in a bun, having rushed from a meeting to be at the hospital when her friend had her first child.

          "Serena?" Raye whispered as she pushed open the wooden hospital door, Serena gazed up at her friend eyes sparkled with life as she smiled at her friend before gaze down at her daughter again. Raye slowly made her way into the hospital room, the lights had been dimmed so to not disturb the child or mother. Walking over to the bed side Raye gazed at the sleeping child in Serena's arms, her violet eyes narrowed slightly as she let her gaze travel over the infant's face.

          "She's beautiful." Serena whispered as she looked up at her best friend, not seeing the look Raye had been giving the child before she had torn her gaze away from her baby.

          "Yes." Raye whispered as she studied the black haired child, her eyes once again narrowed before she looked up at Serena. "Why does she have black hair though?"

          "I don't know." Serena answered truthfully as she brushed back stray tuffs of hair from her daughter's face, turning back to Raye she smiled. "Possibly Andrew or I had a family member with black hair that we don't know about."

          "Possibly." Raye whispered before backing out of the room to give the tired pair some room. Looking up from the white tile floor Raye saw Mina standing in the hallway gazing intently at her. Letting her gaze land back on the floor, Raye was all for not catching the blonde actress's gaze.

          "What's wrong with the baby? Why does my brother-in-law say that the child is evil? That his _own_ child is evil." Mina asked as she glared at Raye, the priestess looked up at her friend's twin sister knowing that she would not be able to lie to the actress and get away with it. Sighing, Raye ran a hand over her face before pulling Mina farther away from Serena's room not wanting the new mother to hear her words.

          "There is an evil in that child, Mina. I don't know what kind, but Serena's daughter is evil. I don't see how Sailor Moon's own daughter could be that evil." Raye whispered as she gazed past Mina not wanting to see the blonde's reaction to her words.

          "I have to trust you, you always know if something's evil or not. But Serena's baby? Raye it doesn't seem possible that this could be true." Mina cried gazing towards the shut door that lead to Serena and the baby. Looking back at Raye she shook her head, not able to believe the words she knew the Soldier of Mars would not lie about.

          "Mina go into that room and gaze at the baby, even asleep she looks anything but pure. We're going to have to watch that child make sure that nothing becomes of her." Raye told the Scout of Love before leaving to tell Andrew that his assumptions were correct and to tell the others that there was something about the child that would make them have to watch her grow up carefully.

          Mina shook her head as she turned around going into the hospital room and seeing the baby would only prove the point that her niece was evil she could not believe and would not believe it. Her sweet and caring sister could not give birth to a child that Raye and Andrew both said was evil. Running a hand through her shortened hair she headed for the stairs not wanting to stay in the hospital any longer.

------------

          Andrew watched his daughter stare out the window, gazing at the coast not even fifty feet away from their home. Turning back to watch Serena carry a silver tray of snacks into the room he smiled in his wife's direction. She paid him no heed as she made her way slowly over to her child, her only child. Serena had not shown any interest in wanting to have another child, when Andrew had asked her about why she had only gazed at him with soulful blue eyes and said, 'she's all I have ever wanted, I need no other child in my life.'

          Sighing he pushed his chin length hair back into a short tail, while some strands would still escape their confines Andrew would not have to worry about his hair completely getting into his way while he worked. Gazing at his computer desk he turned back to continue typing up a report to send to Raye about the child. No one other than Serena had ever called her by her name, even Mina who had been intent on loving her niece had come around to see the true nature of the dark haired child. If Andrew did not love Serena as much as he did, the child would have been sent away a long time ago. But seeing his wife smile made everything worthwhile even if his only child was the spawn of Satan.

          Looking back up he lock gaze with her daughter, her black eyes stared at him a small smirk on her face as she watched her father. Turning to her mother a genuine smile erupted on the child's face, Serena returned her daughter's smile just as brightly as the two continued to snack on the cookies Serena had brought into the room. Sighing Andrew quickly re-read the report before clicking the send button. His screen flickered once before stabilizing again, the blue item sent window flashed in front of his face before he clicked the okay button.

          "Serena, we have to go get ready for that business dinner." Andrew told his wife, Serena turned her startled gaze onto her husband, looking back at her daughter, standing up she brushed off cookie crumbs before lifting the tray off the window ceil. She felt her daughter grip at her dress skirt, smiling down at her daughter she placed the tray onto a nearby table before wrapping her arms around her child's shoulders. The child smirked as she watched her father shutter as the air began to dampen.

          "But what about……"

          "Raye's coming over to watch her for us." Andrew cut her off, turning around he began to walk to the door, stopping before he left the room he turned around to face his wife. "We leave in an hour, Serena."

          Serena could only nod as she watched her husband walk out of the room, she watched him leave sadly. She could never understand why others refused to speak or let her speak her precious daughter's name. Sighing Serena lowered herself onto the floor, her fingers curled around the plush carpet.

          "Mommy, don't worry. They just don't understand." The small child spoke as she nestled into her mother's lap. Serena pulled her child closer to her as she gazed at the oak desk her husband always worked at, staring at the computer screen she watched it reflect the window across from it. Turning her head she gazed at the picture frames that littered his desk, her eyes traveling over each frame, each photo. "He doesn't love me Mommy, no one but you love me."

          "That's not true, he loves you." Serena whispered as she turned to kiss the top of her daughter's head. The jet-black locks were always worn down, hiding the child's face when she wished to not be seen by others.

          "He tells me he doesn't Mommy, he says I'm evil. They all say I'm evil, Mommy."

          Serena's eyes hardened at her daughter's words, taking a deep breath she turned her daughter to face her, cupping her daughter's face she smiled letting the news she hear be hidden away. Her own lightly tan skin still stood out against her daughter's ivory skin tone, the child could never tan and never burned.

          "Know this, Mommy loves you. Mommy will always love you." Serena whispered as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Pushing her daughter's hair from her face Serena gazed down at the innocent eyes the gazed back at her. "I have to go get ready, would you like to help me pick out something to wear?"

          "Mommy, don't leave me with Raye, she hates me the most. I'm scared of her." Serena gazed over at her child, her eyes understood her daughter's fears now. Smiling she grasped her daughter's hand and the two made their way towards Serena's room. She had stopped desiring to sleep with her husband after her daughter had been born, wanting to be closer to her child than to her husband who had shown a dislike for the child almost immediately.

          "I'll talk to her, had I know about this sooner I would have made arrangements to stay with you." Serena told the child as she pushed open to large cherry wood doors. Her room was decorated softly, the walls were a pale blue gray, her curtains flowing satin ivory. A queen size bed was centered between two French doors that lead to the balcony the over looked the beach and ocean. Picture frames littered dresser tops, bookshelves and nightstands. All around the room were silk flowers of creamy whites and soft hued lavenders. The cream carpet was soft, perfect for just laying around and doing nothing but staring at the ceiling during rainy days when looking out windows made it too dreary.

          Serena smiled at her child as the two of them picked out what dress Serena was going to be wearing to this business dinner of her husband's. Grasping the hanger she pulled down the silken royal blue dress they had picked, the cut was modest and fit her decently. Letting the cool fabric fall around her form she placed a silver chain around her neck, the gothic style cross lay against her creamy skin beautifully.

Shaking her head she gazed at the small form laying in the folded comforts of feather comforters and pillows. Her raven haired child was beautiful but Serena could not help but believe that something would happen and that this would be the last night she was to ever see her child. Shaking her head at the nonsense she walked slowly to her bedside, fingertips brushes away stray strands of hair as she gazed at her child, her baby, her life. Onyx eyes gazed up at her as Serena smiled softly to her self before laying a kiss on her daughter's temple. The bellows of Andrew could be heard as he yelled for Serena to leave, Raye was there and they were going to be late.

          "Mommy will be back later tonight. I love you." Serena whispered as she placed her silver crescent necklace around her daughter's neck. Gazing around the room once more to see if anything was amidst, Serena could not help but shiver at the sudden dampness in her room. Smiling once again she slipped out of the room and towards the main foyer, her eyes landed on Raye and suddenly she felt sick. Taking a deep breath she gazed at her husband, his blonde hair was slicked back into a well-maintained tail, his own electric blue eyes danced as he gazed upon her. But Serena's nerves were nearly fried as she reached the foyer to stand beside Andrew, all she wanted to do was run back upstairs and crawl into bed beside her daughter and never let her go. Without even the chance to speak with Raye, she and Andrew were out of the house.

------

          "That wasn't so bad now was it dearest?" Andrew asked as he smiled over at Serena, his smile faltered at the forlorn look that covered his wife's beautiful face. She had been upset nearly the entire night, only spoke to him when necessary, and her smiles had been forced when she talked to his colleagues.

          Serena gazed out into the blackness of the ocean as the car drove on, glancing down at her hands she wondered if she would ever see her child again. Something had happened, she was certain of this, her child's words, her premonitions, her husband's actions, and most of all Raye. Raye never, ever, had watched her child once she was four, when asked why she could provide no true reason.

------------

          Serena gazed out into the horizon and sighed softly to her self as she turned to gaze back at the house by the lake. The house by the lake that she had always wanted, always desired to live in and raise a family in. Turning to face the placid lake she couldn't help but remember the sickening pale red hue that had remained on the white sand beach of their old mansion by the ocean. Collapsing on the lakeside she glanced over at the gun that she had brought with her, her life no longer held meaning as the one thing most important in her life was no longer apart of the world as she knew it.

          The police had been called but by the looks of the scene they had called in a misstep and accident made on a rainy and dark night. A fall from a path that she and her child walked everyday no matter the weather, a path that she could walk blindfolded and backwards. Glancing back at the house once more she saw her husband standing in the window gazing out at her, not knowing of her thoughts and how her thoughts had darkened greatly after the loss of her child at the murderous hands of her ex-friend and once fellow scout. She had taken her pains and anguish out on Raye and had in turn ostracized the fiery scout with nothing other that a pain filled glance and a fierce '_I hate you_.' 

Smiling she waved sweetly before turning back to gaze at the lake, no longer did the calm waters fill her with warmth, no longer did the serenades of the crickets lull her to sleep, and no longer were the morning and evening choruses something that she looked forward to every day. Her cottage by the lake had turned into nothing more than her husband's wish and desire to make her back into the woman she had once been before her child had been stolen from her. 

          Slowly lifting her self to her legs, her body shaking from the resolution she had made within her own mind, she turned to face the house. Her feet just barely touching the water's edge as she slowly lifted the gun into the air and pointed it towards her head. She could hear Andrew's cries as he tore away from the window in hopes that by some chance he could make it towards his wife and talk her out of what she was going to do. Serena watched in morbid fascination as he scrambled out of the house and practically flew over the deck and sprinted across the dew covered grass trying to close the space between the two of them.

Yet to Serena he seemed to be getting farther and farther away as she truly smiled before closing her eyes and allowing a sweet calm to flow through her as she heard the resounding click that the gun made as she lifted the safety. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw Andrew trying to close in on the remaining several feet, her eyes darkened suddenly as she pulled the trigger. Her world going blank as she stared unseeingly into the heaven's, she could hear Andrew's cry as he reached her side and gathered her into his arms. However, as she felt her thoughts began to dim and her world turn grey and fuzzy she couldn't help but turn her head away from her husband's hold in one last defying act before her world turned black.

------------------------

"My daddy was a bad man. He hated me and said that I was evil. It is my daddy's fault that I want to hurt people, Daddy hurt my mommy. No one hurts my mommy. I love my mommy but I want to make people hurt. I want them to hurt like me and my mommy was hurt. And I will never stop, everyone will suffer."

------------------------

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

♥ SilverRose82 ♥


End file.
